


a kiss that’s sweeter than wine

by ghostlypup



Series: rainbow prompts [4]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just some sweet domesticity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlypup/pseuds/ghostlypup
Summary: he’s supposed to be reading for his own classes, but it’s hard when every time he looks over and eliott is sat there, messy hair and painted cheeks and lips drawn slightly between his teeth.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: rainbow prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672825
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	a kiss that’s sweeter than wine

eliott sits cross legged on their floor, leaning over their coffee table. there’s an abundance of paints and water and brushes thrown over the surface, and lucas watches amusedly from their sofa. he’s supposed to be reading for his own classes, but it’s hard when every time he looks over and eliott is sat there, messy hair and painted cheeks and lips drawn slightly between his teeth. 

shutting his book, lucas sits up from where he’s spread out on the couch and stands. he drops a quick kiss to eliott’s forehead as he passes him and eliott responds with a quiet hum, paintbrush dangling between his teeth.

when he returns, he sits down opposite eliott with his own paper.

“what are you doing?”

“i wanted to join in,” lucas shrugs. “studying got boring.” eliott smiles so big it brings sunshine into the room. 

“okay.” eliott shoves over some of his stuff, whilst lucas grabs a spare pencil. “what are you gonna draw?” 

“hm, i’ll see what inspiration takes me.” 

eliott rolls his eyes, dipping his paintbrush in some yellow paint. the apartment is quiet and there’s whispers of rain patting on the window that swims in and around the room. and apart from their breathing they sit in comfortable silence, loving and safe, and lucas has to remember that this is all real. it feels like something out of lucas’ warmest dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! hope everyone is well ✨
> 
> my tumblr - mauuvelesbian


End file.
